Segunda Oportunidad el nacimiento de una leyenda
by Kami-sama of the dead
Summary: la guerra termino el shiki fujin volvio a ser la causa del fin de la guerra pero que pasara ahora de que naruto murio que aventuras le esperan a nuestro heroe. viaje en el tiempo naruto/sharingan/rinnegan parejas lean para saber
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologo**_

**Campo de Batalla**

Era el clímax en la guerra La Alianza Shinobi se enfrontaba en una muy mala situación 70% de sus fuerzas había sido exterminadas, sus 5 kages estaban muy cansados y débiles para poder continuar el combate, las fuerzas de Óbito Uchiha (Tobi) y Madara el que se dice solo podía ser derrotado por el Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju habían sido destruidas junto con el ejercito de Edo tenséis de Kabuto en el centro de la batalla se encontraban 4 entidades, Naruto que estaba peleando contra Los Uchihas y el semi-completo Juubi

Gracias al chakra yin que Minato le dio a Naruto antes de ser devuelto al mundo puro, ahora este podía hacer la transformación completa a Bijuu pero aun así no era suficiente Madara, óbito y el Juubi eran demasiado poderosos para luchar un tres contra uno. Naruto maldijo se le estaban acabando las opciones y para poder acabar con esta guerra tendría que sacrificar una última cosa eso era… su vida.

Naruto volteo y miro a sus compañeros, amigos y camaradas shinobis por última vez aclarándose la voz les dio a conocer lo que serían sus últimas palabras "espero que ahora por fin la paz pueda reinar y se protejan porque todos somos parte de una familia, UNA FAMILIA SHINOBI!", de ahí prosiguió a trazar los sellos que acabarían con esta guerra finalizando aplaudió sus manos y grito "SHIKI FUJIN".

Detrás de Naruto se empezó a formar una entidad divina hasta que el cuerpo y cara del Shinigami apareció pero a diferencia del de su padre y el tercer Hokage todos podían ver a la aterrante divinidad no habiendo tiempo para asombrarse Naruto cruzo sus dedos forman una seña muy conocida "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" después de invocar a su clon Naruto corrió a toda velocidad hacia Madara y óbito agarrándolos fuertemente empezó a extraerles el alma antes de estar completamente fuera de sus cuerpos Madara rugió en furia "MALDITAS SEAS UZUMAKI AÑOS DE PLANEACIÓN AHORA POR NADA, MALDITA SEAS TU Y TU MALDITO CLAN QUE SIEMPRE SE INTERPONE ANTE MIS PLANEEEEEEES" un momento después su alma y la de óbito había sido extraídas no dando tiempo para retrasos Naruto grito "Fuin" con las almas ya selladas solo le faltaba detener al Juubi pero el problema era es que no sabía cómo ya había convocado al dios de la muerte y le quedaba poco tiempo para acabar con él, de repente sintió una fuerza que lo atrajo a su escape mental acercándose a una habitación muy conocida vio un zorro gigante blandiendo sus nueve colas dio un fuerte suspiro y hablo con su compañero por lo que sería la última vez "Perdoname Kurama no pude detenerlos sin tener que resultar la Shiki Fujin y ahora el Shinigami nos devorara a ambos, realmente siento haberte arrastrado a ti en todo esto" el gran zorro ahorita reconocido como Kurama hablo con una voz no llena de odio ni rencor sino con compasión **" No es tu culpa Naruto hicimos todo lo que pudimos y este fue la única forma de poder detener a los bastardos Uchiha" **"pero-" **"sin peros Naruto usamos lo mejor y aun así no les logramos vencer por lo menos ahora ellos ya no pueden seguir dañando a la gente así que animate " **con un fuerte suspiro Naruto sonrió "tienes razón gracias Kurama" **"Sin problemas cachorro" **"pero como detendremos al Juubi estoy casi sin chakra y tú no te ves tan bien que digamos" **"Tch bueno no sé si lo hayas notado pero antes de entrar a tu escape mental despertaste el rinnegan-" **Naruto interrumpiendo en gritos dijo " DESPERTE EL RINNEGAN ¿PERO COMO?¿CUANDO?¿PORQUE?"**"NO ME INTERRUMPAS" **rugió el zorro para después tranquilizarse y explicárselo todo al rubio **"lo que sucede es que el chakra que quedaban del poder que te dio ese Uchiha como se llamaba ¿Itachi? Se fusiono con el tuyo dando por efecto el despertar del rinnegan ya que los Uzumaki son parientes de los senjus, pero aparte de eso es que se cómo podemos detener al Juubi antes que me interrumpas vas a tener que hacerlo rápido porque se nos acaba el tiempo lo que harás será el Banbatsu Sozo para separar a mis hermanos y luego destruirás el Gedo Mazo y así acabar por una vez por todas con el Juubi ya que sin mí ya no pueden volver a crearlo ya no tienen el chakra de los hermanos oro y plata para influir en el proceso dime Naruto estás listo?" **sonriendo Naruto respondió "por supuesto Kurama" unos segundos después "Kurama" **"dime cachorro" **"fue un honor pelear a tu lado" sonriendo Kurama respondió **"el honor fue mío ahora vamos para acabar con ese monstruo atarantado" **"ikuso"

**De regreso en el campo de batalla**

"Juubi este es tu fin no permitiré que mates a más gente hoy es tu fin" juntando sus manos habiendo un sello de serpiente Naruto exclamo "Omnyton: Banbatsu Sozo" usando el jutsu que Kurama le mostro Naruto rápidamente separo a los bijuus devolviéndolos a la normalidad, sin gastar tiempo para hablar Naruto formo un rasenshuriken y lo arrojo hacia el Gedo mazo, al fin con Madara y óbito sellados y el Juubi destruido Naruto se dejó llevar por el sentimiento de su muerte aproximándose rápidamente "NARUTO" volteándose vio a sus amigos acercándose rápidamente suspirando se acercó a ellos para hablarse una ve más "lo siento al parecer no pude cumplir mi sueño de volverme Hokage espero que todos ustedes se protejan unos a otros y se quieran como una familia" volteándose a Hinata dijo " perdoname nunca tuve tiempo de responderte a lo que me dijiste allí con Pain, fuiste muy valiente y amable por lo que hiciste y me dijiste y me lleno de alegría que alguien se sintiera así por mi" ante esto Hinata sonrío pensando que al fin ella se había ganado ese lugar tan deseado en el corazón del rubio "pero yo no te veo de esa forma Hinata lamento decirte que solo te veo como una amiga y espero que algún día encuentres a alguien que te llene de amor y te de lo que yo no puedo su corazón " tras este estamento el Shinigami comenzó a devorar el alma de Naruto, con una ultima sonrisa el rubio cerro sus ojos azules como el mar para no abrirlos de nuevo.

**Lugar desconocido**

Naruto al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que no estaba en estomago del Shinigami si no en un lugar en blanco allí no había nada rápidamente intento comunicarse con su compañero "Kurama Kurama estas allí" **"si cachorro aquí estoy" **"¿dónde estamos?" **"no lose pero mantén los ojos abiertos por cualquier cosa" **tras ese estamento una luz ilumino el lugar, la luz al desaparecer dio a revelar 2 figuras enfrente del rubio la primera era una mujer de unos 175 cm de altura cabello blanco como la nieve, unos hermosos ojos color violeta y unos pechos de talla DD que llevaba puesta un kimono de color plateado al lado de ella un hombre de un 183 cabello negro largo amarrado en una coleta (como el de Itachi) ojos negros y vestido en un kimono negro con gris con una mirada serena pero imponente.

"**Hola Naruto" **dijo la deidad masculina "qui-quien eres" **"yo soy conocido con muchos nombres pero ustedes me conocen como el dios de la muerte el Shinigami y ella es Kami la diosas de la creación"** "po-po-porque están aquí no se supone qu-que debería estar en tu estómago" **"normal mente si pero Kami lo quiso de otra forma siéntete afortunado nadie escapa de ir a mi estómago con el jutsu que realizaste" **volteando y dirigiéndose a Kami nuestro rubio pregunto "disculpe Kami-sama pero porque no fui al estómago del Shinigami" **"eso es muy fácil Naru-chan, lo que sucede es que lo que ocurrió no debió haber pasado" **"a que se refiere" **"que tu debías haber sido el Nidaime Rikudo Sennin y salvar al mundo de Madara tu no debías morir, se suponía que tu traerías el régimen de la paz que tanto deseaba el primer Sennin" **"ya veo pero ya nada se puede hacer ya estoy muerto y no se puede volver en el tiempo" Kami suelta una risilla **"eso no es completamente cierto Naru-chan si se puede regresar pero nadie lo ha hecho porque ninguno se ha ganado una segunda oportunidad de cambiar su vida" **"ah ya veo" **"pero a diferencia de ellos tu si te has ganado otra oportunidad, sacrificaste tanto sin pedir nada a cambio, perdiste a mucha gente valiosa para ti y sufriste mucho de niño por eso te doy la oportunidad de rehacer tu vida que dice" **"SIIIIII dijo si por favor porque podría hacerme más fuerte y proteger a la gente preciosa para mi ellos no tendrían que morir" **"muy bien Naru-chan pero antes de regresarte te tenemos unos regalos para que cuando regreses estés mejor preparado" **"muchas gracias Kami-sama" el Shinigami se acercó tocando con sus dedos la frente de Naruto **"haber Naruto mi regalo consiste en tres partes la primera es que Kurama se puede quedar con su chakra yin-" " SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" **grito Kurama mientras todos lo veían con una gota de sudor estilo anime **"aaahhmmm como iba diciendo antes de ser interrumpido es que se puede quedar con su chakra la segunda parte es que tu rinnegan se puede desactivar así no sabrán que lo tiene hasta que te lo vean activado y por ultimo son las habilidades del sharingan a tu rinnegan lo que quiero decir es que al agregar chakra a tus ojos se transformara en el sharingan pero tú lo tienes que ir evolucionando ya sabes lo básicos ir subiendo los tomoes en los ojos para el Mangekyuo tienes que experimentar una situación de vida o muerte para despertarlo o con mucho entrenamiento también podrías hacerlo, además de que ya estaría en su modo eterno así evitando de que pierdas la vista los poderes de tu Mangekyuo son el control del amaterasu podrías controlarlo tan bien como tu amigo Sasuke lo hizo, Tsukuyomi ya bien entrenado puedes tenerlo en el genjutsu hasta 4 días 5 si es luna llena, el Susano te recomiendo que ese lo tomes con calma ya que es muy poderoso y la primeras veces puede repercutir a tu cuerpo que no está acostumbrado a ese poder, kamui lo manejaras tan bien como óbito con la diferencia que tu si podrás apuntar de lejos ya que tu si tienes tus dos ojos y por último el Kotoamatsukami que casta un genjutsu tan poderoso que al que es atrapado no se da cuenta que está en él y puedes manipularlos para las decisiones que ellos tomen crean que son por su propia voluntad pero solo lo podrás usar una vez cada día si lo entrenas bien lo podrás usar cuatro veces por día, ah y para tu rinnegan si quieres usarlo pero no vas tan avanzado en tu sharingan tendrás que enviar mucho más chakra a tus ojos y sus poderes tomaran el doble de los que tomarían si tuvieras el sharingan en el máximo poder y de ahí subir al rinnegan que te demos regalos no significa que no tengan desventajas o sí?" "**muchas gracias Shinigami-sama entrenare duro para enviarle a Madara, óbito y Orochimaru lo antes posible sin tener que la gente muera para derrotarlo" **"eso espero koso" **

"**Haber Naru-chan mi regalo será….. ahhh mmmmmm que te daré? Ah ya se te dejare que lleves contigo en tu escape mental a 5 almas que te ayuden en tu trayecto pero ojo son más como memorias que almas ya que al volver en el tiempo lo muertos regresan a la vida y si tu escoges por ejemplo yagura el 4 Mizugake y te regresamos cuando tienes 4 el estará vivo y si muere puede ser utilizado en el Edo Tensei solo tendrás el espíritu te pueden aconsejar y entrenar el tu e.m (escape mental) pero no los salva de ser utilizados por otros o por sus acciones mientras están vivos ok?" **"hai entiendo Kami-sama" **"entonces a quienes escogerás Naru-chan" **"mmm necesito a alguien listo tranquilo que me enseñe paciencia y a ser más inteligente y controlado con mis emociones y se la persona necesaria para ese trabajo yo quiero a Itachi Uchiha, a mi padre Minato Namikaze, a mi madre Kushina Uzumaki, al primer Hokage Hashirama Senju y a Rikudo Sennin si no es mucha molestia" **"mmm los primeros 4 no hay problema pero el quinto está más difícil Naruto debido a que él se ganó su descanso y tendríamos que pedírselo ya que aunque sea Kami él se ganó su lugar no dijo que los otros no pero ya sabes ellos no se enfrentaron al Juubi deja que lo llame" **una luz aparece iluminando el cuarto cuando la luz se extingue en medio hay un hombre en finales de sus 20 cabello rubio y ojos azules **"hola Hagomoro como ha estado" **"bien Kami-sama gracias por preguntar pero porque estoy aquí si me permite preguntar?" **"bueno hago-chan lo que pasa es que Naru-chan aquí es tu descendiente el debía ser el Nidaime Rikudo pero por diferentes razones no llego a convertirse en lo que debía ya que murió antes de que llegara a serlo y le dimos la oportunidad de regresar para cambiar su pasado y le deje que llevara 5 espíritus con el para ayudarlo y él me pidió que tu fueras el quinto dime quieres ir?" **no sé porque me pregunta si usted es Kami y yo debo hacer lo que usted me ordene" **"pues si pero quería preguntarte porque te mereces quedarte aquí por todo tu esfuerzo en tu vida" **"ya veo pues porque no dijo será divertido y podre como el mundo ha cambiado desde mi muerte ttebane (si le puse la frase de Kushina creo que él también debe de tener algo ya que el parecido entre él y Naruto son enorme)" **"pues ya oíste Naru-chan hago-kun aquí va contigo y un último consejo NO VISTAS ESA PORQUERIA NARANJA QUE GRITA EYY MIRENME AQUÍ ESTOY MATENME entendiste Naruto" **"h-hai" que murmuraba de diosas irrespetuosas que no aprecian la maravilla del naranja, mientras Kurama se reía de la regañida de Naruto.

"**bien Naruto listo para regresar" **"hai" **bien buena suerte regresaras cuando tenías 6 eso te dará tiempo de entrenar un poco, al despertar puedes ir a tu e.m y allí te encontraras con ku-chan y los otros ok" **"ok" después de eso todo se empezó a distorsionar y luego todo se volvió negro.

Naruto al despertar vio que estaba en su departamento era justo como lo recordaba en esos momentos solo un pensamiento paso por su cerebro {He vuelto}


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Naruto sentado en su cama estaba pensando como seria su plan de juego ya que lo que haga diferente o lo que deje de hacer cambiaría lo que conoció y no sería ya lo mismo, al no saber qué hacer decidió preguntarle a su compañero Kurama "oye Kurama" **"dime cachorro" **"que crees que deba hacer porque he estado pensando y llegue a la conclusión de todo lo que haga diferente tendrá un cambio en lo que conocí y la verdad no sé qué hacer" **"bueno cachorro lo primero que tenemos que hacer será re-entrenar tu cuerpo ya que ahora solo es el de un niño de 6 años y muchas cosas faltan aún que ocurran" **"lo sé pero en que debería entrenar?" **"pues primero entrenaremos tu control de chakra ya que ahora no tienes ningún tipo de entrenamiento, podremos usar el Kage Bunshin para mejorarlo y así aprender más rápido tienes aproximadamente la misma cantidad de chakra que ese viejo mono Hokage en estos momentos y eso nos trabara mucho debido a que tu control nunca fue muy bueno que digamos y ahora yo tengo ni parte yin así que tu capacidad será mucho más grande que antes digamos que si para cuando te graduaste tenías 3 veces la cantidad de chakra del Hokage ahora serán seis entiendes?" **"si" "**bien, eso nos tomara aproximadamente 6 meses con el Kage Bunshin si te preguntas porque tanto es que quiero que tu control sea lo más perfecto posible así tal vez puedas usar genjutsu o hasta iryo ninjutsu a tu favor ok"** Naruto solo asintió y dejo que su compañero continuase **"de allí los otros seis meses serán para re-masterizar tus viejos ninjutsus como Rasengan y otros solo que esta vez no necesites un clon para hacer el Rasengan y lo puedas hacer con las dos manos al mismo tiempo y en un instante mientras esto ocurre usaras pesos para aumentar tu fuerza física y velocidad, a principios del segundo año mejoraremos tu intelecto ya que en el pasado actuaste sin pensar o lo más básico no lo supiste y eso lo pagaste tu o tus compañeros con tu Kage Bunshin leerás todo el programa de la academia después de que acabes iras en un henge a la biblioteca y lleras políticas y esas cosas, en la otra mitad del año trabajaremos en tu taijutsu que en el pasado solo eras un peleador callejero ahora usaras un estilo o te crearemos uno ok esos serán tus dos primeros años después te diere lo que sigue cuando acabemos con tu entrenamiento inicial"**

Naruto pensó en todo lo que le había dicho Kurama pero aun sabía que le faltaban cosas por aprender asi que decidió preguntarle para no quedarse con las dudas "si entiendo pero que paso con el modo Sennin o el rinnegan o tu chakra o las habilidades del sharingan" **"bueno el modo Sennin y mi chakra será hasta después ya que tu cuerpo aún es muy joven y no soportaría el poder de los dos supongo que después de que te conviertas en genin trabajaremos en ellos, el rinnegan será después de que termines tu primeros 2 años y lo que te tengo preparado para después" **"ok pero que hay con las [almas] que vinieron con nosotros" ** "tranquilo ya me encargué de eso en lo que estabas pensando yo hable con ellos y que damos que no hablarías o entrenarías con ellos hasta después de tus primeros 2 años para que te concentres en lo básico y tengas los conocimientos que antes no tenías solo es para que no nos interrumpan" **Naruto suspira el que quería hablar más con sus padres Kurama intuyendo lo Naruto estaba pensando le dijo **"no te preocupes Naruto los 2 años pasaran rápido y podrás hablar con ellos todo lo que quieras aun para estar iguales yo no hablare con ji-chan **(Rikudo Sennin) **hasta que acaben los 2 años así que no estás solo en esto" "**gracias Kurama por ayudarme es solo que los extraño tanto pero bueno es hora de entrenar" en ese momento el estómago de Naruto ruge él se pone rojo de vergüenza en lo que Kurama se estaba riendo" ah ah bueno pero antes un poco de comer y sé que es lo que necesito RAMENNNNNNNNN" **"Naruto" **"mmm" dijo Naruto en lo que se comía su Ramen" **"yo sé porque eras tan pequeño de niño" **"en serio porque dime así podre cambiar eso y no me dirán enano" Naruto odiaba que lo compararan de estatura cuando era niño aun a los doce él era el más pequeño **" es tu preciosos Ramen" **"QUE ESO ES MENTIRA LA COMIDA DE DIOS NUNCA ME CAUSARIA ESO" **"Naruto lo que paso es que como comías eso todo el tiempo tu cuerpo no tuvo la vitaminas suficientes para seguir creciendo por eso te quedaste como enano, no notaste que cuando te fuiste en tu viaje de entrenamiento con ese pervertido 3 años creciste mucho ya que comías más sano? Así que no comas demasiado Ramen si no serás un enano de nuevo si no quieres que eso pase deberías no comerás comida saludable y balanceada" **"pero como si las tiendas no me dejan entrar y si me dejan me cobran la comida muy cara" **"USA UN HENGE TARARADO" **"ahh si como no se me ocurri- espera a quien le dijiste tarado bola de pelos" **" a ti humano enano, pero en otro tema enserió come más sano nos ayudara mucho en el futuro"** (suspiro) "ok Kurama tu ganas solo comeré Ramen una vez por semana aunque me duela mucho tienes razón" **"bien entrenaras en el bosque de la muerte ya que la única que va allí es esa loca de las serpientes si ella se acerca solo usaremos mi chakra para sentir donde se encuentra e ir nos a otra parte" **"muy bien entonces comencemos"

**2 años después**

Ya han pasado dos años desde que comenzó con su entrenamiento como Kurama dijo empezó con su control de chakra colocar una hoja en su frente por tres minutos mucho chakra la hoja saldría volando muy poco y no se pegaría, de allí caminar en los árboles y el ejercicio de caminar sobe el agua todo eso solo en un mes en los siguientes cinco uso ejercicios de control más avanzados como el de aguantar un senbon sobre tu dedo luego un kunai y pasar el kunai sobre tu brazo si el utiliza muy poco el kunai caería y lo cortaría ese no era problema ya que Kurama lo sanaría pero el dolor aún estaba allí. De ahí paso a caminar sobre una cascada y caminar sobre una cascada con un kunai (para mejorar su también su concentración) por ultimo separar arena de diferentes colores solo con chakra si lo podía hacer en menos de 5 segundos su control era perfecto aunque este le costó 3 meses para completarlo aun con Kage Bunshins pero su ventaja ahora es que ya podía utilizar genjutsu y ninjutsu medico ya que Kurama le dijo que su control ahora era perfecto, los otros 6 meses trabajo en recuperar su ninjutsu ahora podía hacer el Rasengan con las 2 manos en un instante al mismo tiempo y el rasen shuriken con una mano hacia el Rasengan y con la otra agregaba el chakra de viento lo que significaba que ya no necesitaba clones para ninguno de los 2 también descubrió que tenía ahora una afinidad muy grande (como la del segundo Hokage con el Suiton[elemento agua]) con todos los elementos, Kurama le explico que el rinnegan le daba la capacidad de usarlos y de también fusionarlos para usar los sub-elementos como el Mokuton (elemento madera) o el Yoton(elemento lava) pero entrenarían después eso ya que en el momento no era parte de su entrenamiento.

En su segundo año Naruto leyó todos los libros de la academia y todos los de la biblioteca que no fueran de jutsus él ya era tan listo como Shikamaru, Kurama descubrió que si Naruto hubiera sido educado desde el principio su IQ hubiera sido como es el de ahora con eso comprendió que tan poderoso pudo haberse convertido si lo hubieran educado como se debía en primer lugar y por ultimo ahora su cuerpo era muy resistente y fuerte su fuerza era como la de un jonin y su velocidad era como la de lee sin sus pesas en los exámenes chunin eso con sus pesas puestas claro si ellas, ahora Kurama estaba por explicarse cuál sería su siguiente régimen de entrenamiento **" haber Naruto antes de que vengan a tu e.m te diré tu siguiente régimen ok?" **"hai" "**bien en los primeros 6 meses practicaremos tu taijutsu encontraras pergaminos si te escabulles en el lado shinobi de la biblioteca con unos 2 diferentes estilos estará bien por ahora en los otros 6 meses empezaremos con Fuinjutsu y de allí buscaremos una forma de ir a Uzushiogakure sin que el mono se dé cuenta para aprender todo lo que se pueda de lo que quedo de los conocimientos de los Uzumakis en la primera parte del segundo año empezaremos con Kenjutsu si mal no se deberá haber unos pergaminos en Uzu y por ultimo empezaremos a estudiar genjutsu recuerda no dejes de practicar tu control de chakra que aun tus reservas siguen aumentando igual con lo de tus pesas que seguiremos aumentando si logras aprender lo sellos de gravedad cuando estemos en lo de Fuinjutsu los usaremos en vez de tus pesas, lo que hace el sello es que aumenta la gravedad en tu cuerpo haciendo que pongas más esfuerzo en moverte , ahh antes de que se me olvide ya que tienes el rinnegan el camino animal te permitirá tener hasta 6 contratos diferentes después de que vuelvas de tu e.m usaremos el Kuchiyose no Jutsu para ver si invocas algo que nos ayude a ir a Uzu más rápido ok?" **"ok Kurama" **"bueno listo?" **"listo".

Así Naruto entro a su e.m ya no era una alcantarilla como antes si no ahora era un hermoso bosque lleno de vida y en el centro había una casa estilo japonés al llegar a la casa entro y se acercó a la sala de estar donde una voz familiar lo recibió allí se encontraban 5 personas y un zorro (Kurama pero del tamaño de un zorro normal) uno era un hombre de 179 cabello picudo y rubio, ojos azules, en su frente la banda de Konoha y lleva una capa con los kan jis 4 Hokage, otro era un hombre también de cabello rubio picudo de 182 y llevaba una capa con 9 Magatamas en la espalda, otro era un hombre de 180 cabello largo y café llevaba una armadura roja y su banda de Konoha, el otro hombre era alto de 178 de altura cabelo color azabache llevaba la vestimenta de Akatsuki y su banda de Konoha una línea en medio simbolizando su [traición] a la aldea y por ultimo una mujer de 175 cabello largo y carmesí unos ojos violetas el primer persona je hablo diciendo "Bienvenido que gusto verte Naruto" "es bueno verlos de nuevo tou-san, kaa-chan"


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Naruto feliz de ver a sus padres corre hacia sus padres con lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos llegando el, Minato y Kushina se dan un abrazo con mucho amor y cariño dando a expresar todo lo que sentían por él y no pudieron darle. Minato siendo el primer en recomponerse hablo "Naruto estamos orgullosos de ti te has hecho muy fuerte, tanto que me superaste mira que añadir el elemento al Rasengan felicidades también ser el único capaz de tener una segunda oportunidad para rehacer tu vida eso es genial aunque sé que ya entiendes lo efectos que puedes causar al cambiar las cosas" "si tou-san lo entiendo muy bien por eso Kurama e yo hemos estado entrenando en secreto para que jiji no se diera cuenta y la línea del tiempo todavía no sea cambiada" "si Naruto lo sabemos te hemos estado observando estos 2 años en lo que entrenabas y para serte honesto me tienes con los ojos cuadrados en que te recuperaste y avanzaste muy rápido cierto aun te falta tu físico pero vas espectacular Naruto"

"Naruto estoy orgullosa de ti y sabes que te quiero mucho y se que vas a lograr tus objetivos así que cuando te cases quiero muchos nietos" "MAMÁ" "haha lo siento no pude evitarlo" "Naruto-kun" hablo el azabache llamando la atención del rubio "veo que as mejorado mucho" "si y lamento haberlos traído sin preguntarles pero me pareció buena idea y pensé que podríamos cambiar cosas para evitar ese gran desastre" "no te preocupes Naruto-kun para ser honesto es interesante saber cómo será todo después de que me fui"" Naruto ya que estas aquí te explicare como van a estar las cosas" dijo el primer Hokage "hai" "bien como sabes Kurama ya preparo tu régimen de entrenamiento lo que no te dijo es que en taijutsu tu padre e Itachi te enseñaran otros estilos Itachi el de los Uchiha y Minato el suyo así que cuando vayas a la biblioteca consíguete el del Hakai-tekina ken (puño destructor [no se me el nombre del taijutsu así que le puse este])que usan los del spandex verde y así al final fusionarlos en un solo estilo. En ninjutsu te vamos a enseñar jutsus que no tengan que ver con nuestras firmas por ejemplo yo te enseñe jutsus de tierra y agua pero no de madera ok bien, Itachi de fuego, Minato de aire y Rikudo te enseñara lo que nos falta más de fuego, aire, tierra, agua y los de rayo pero ninjutsu será hasta dentro 2 años a si que no te preocupes de ello" "Naruto como te dijo Hashirama así se llevara tu entrenamiento pero Itachi será el que te ayudara con los genjutsus debido que él es el más habilidoso en ellos" dijo Hagomoro "muy bien estoy listo" **"Naruto es hora de volver recuerda que tenemos que intentar lo de la invocación y mañana es el primer día de la academia y además de la masacre Uchiha y sino estamos listos volverá a ocurrir lo que paso con tu amigo el Uchiha" **"cierto bueno ya me voy luego nos vemos"

**Fuera e.m**

Naruto abrió los ojos y volteo al reloj eran las 7 de la noche y si no se apuraba no tendría tiempo para su invocación sin más preámbulos realizo los selo y dijo "Kuchiyose no jutsu" y se envolvió en una nube de humo al despejarse Naruto ya no estaba allí

Lugar desconocido

"Ahh ¿dónde estoy?" Naruto volteo y lo primero que vio fue un ave plumaje rojo, anaranjado y amarillo incandescente, de fuerte pico y garras el ave lo observo y pregunto **"¿Qué hace un humano en Eien no hi no tochi (la tierra del fuego eterno)?" **"bueno vera yo estaba intentando invocar y al momento de hacerlo aparecí aquí" **"mmm ya veo te llevare con el líder del clan para ver si eres merecedor del contrato así que sube" **la gran ave se agacho para que Naruto se montara, emprendió el vuelo llevando al rubio con su líder al llegar entraron a una cueva donde había un gran nido en él se vio un Fénix de 4 metros de altura y 2 de largo el gran ave hablo **"Hioren porque has traído contigo a este humano" "lo siente Oji-sama pero encontré a este humano y dice que llego aquí por medio de intento de invocación así que él quiere tener el contrato con nosotros pero le dije que el necesitaba pasar tu prueba" "mm muy bien da un paso al frente chico juzgare si eres merecedor" **haciendo lo que le dijeron Naruto dio un paso al frente el gran fénix se quedó observándolo detenidamente Naruto podía sentir que la mirada del fénix estaba observando su alma **"muy bien he observado tu vida a través de tus ojos y tienes un corazón puro entonces firma el contrato" **recogiendo algo de su nido el fénix le lanzo el contrato al rubio tras firmalo el gran fénix le dijo **"el clan fénix estará honrado de trabajar contigo Naruto Uzumaki"** después de eso Naruto reapareció en su casa (si lo intento en su casa) feliz de tener su primer contrato **"Naruto felicidades por el contrato con este podremos ir a Uzu en 6 meses para empezar tu entrenamiento con Fuinjutsu pero ahora es hora de ir a la cama ya son las nueve y mañana tienes un día apretado" **"tienes razón buenas noches Kurama" **"Buenas noches cachorro"**

**Al día siguiente**

Naruto se despertó temprano listo para ir a la academia aunque él ya sabía lo que enseña allí el necesitaba ir para poder ser ninja y quedar en su equipo significando que tendría que volver a ser el dobe para lograrlo también que haría en la noche ya que si dejaba que pasara todo Sasuke sería igual pro si lo evitaba pasaría el golpe "ya sé salvare a la madre de Sasuke así el no estará solo ya que tendrá la compañía y el amor de su madre y tal vez no se vuelva emo" **"puede ser pero eso cambiaría mucho la vida de Sasuke" **"ya sé pero es un riesgo que voy a correr" de allí el rubio se preparó para ir a la academia desayuno frutas y huevo con jugo de naranja, ya listo emprendió camino a su destino pasando por las calles la gente lo veía y susurraba de que como el demonio era permitido entrar a la academia ignorando a las personas Naruto llego a la academia ya dentro del salón de clases Naruto se sentó al lado de un cierto azabache "Hola mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki" "Hola yo soy Sasuke Uchiha" en ese momento se abrió la puerta entrando era un hombre a principios de sus veinte una cicatriz a través de su nariz, cabello castaño [mmm en esta clase hay muchos herederos de clan valla que será interesante]"Buenos días niño mi nombre es Iruka Umino y seré su maestro durante estos 4 años aquí se les enseñara lo que se necesita para ser un shinobi, bien ahora vamos a introducirnos díganme sus nombres y sueños" un alumno se levanta y dice "mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka y mi sueño es ser un buen jefe de clan" "yo soy Shino aburame y deseo ser un buen jefe de clan" "yo soy Ino Yamanaka y voy a ser una poderosa Kunoichi" "mi-mi nombre es Hi-hinata Hy-hyuga y voy a s-ser a mi pa-padre or-orgulloso" "mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y seré una gran ninja" "Que problemático yo soy Shikamaru Nara y espero ser un shinobi normal casarme con una mujer no problemática y vivir una vida lo menos problemática posible" [tsk todo un Nara] pensó Iruka "munch munch mi nombre es Choji Akimichi y seré un gran jefe de clan" "mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y seré un shinobi mejor que mi hermano" "!Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y algún día seré Hokage DATTEBAYO¡" "muy bien niños hoy realizaremos unas pruebas para ver qué tan avanzados están en las artes shinobis no se preocupen solo es para ver qué tan avanzados están esto no afectara su rendimiento académico" después de eso Iruka se fue acercando a los alumnos entregando exámenes para ver su conocimiento general al llegar a Naruto el frunciendo el ceño recordando que el Kyubi mato a sus padres pero luego recordó que Naruto no es el Kyubi y que él no tiene la culpa y solo es un niño que no ha tenido una justa vida así que él le daría el chance para demostrarle que él es Naruto y no el Kyubi.

Al ver su examen recordó que fácil era pero para mantener su cuartada solo respondió la de los Hokages pasados al termino del examen Iruka los recogió y les indico a los alumnos de ir al patio de entrenamiento al llegar allí todos le dijo "bien ahora probaremos lanzando shurikens y kunais 10 de cada uno eso nos demostrara su puntería" al empezar los hijos de civiles solo acertaron de ninguno a dos en cada uno Kiba 3 en shuriken y cinco en kunai, hinata cinco en cada uno, Choji 4 en cada uno, Shikamaru 3 en shuriken, 2 en kunai, Ino 4 en cada uno, Sakura 2 en cada uno, Shino 7 en cada uno, Sasuke 8 en shuriken y 9 en kunai sus fangirl {eeeeuuhh} Naruto queriendo no sobresalir pero tampoco ser un dobe le dio 6 en cada uno "muy bien niños no estamos tan mal buen trabajo Sasuke parece que eres el de mejor puntería, bien ahorita haremos taijutsu y será todo por hoy" de allí todos empezaron las practicas {será rápido Sasuke gana y Naruto queda en cuarto} "muy bien eso es todo por hoy nos vemos mañana" los alumnos salen corriendo felices de acabar con excepción de Sasuke y Naruto, Naruto pregunto si él quería ir a comer Ramen con él con lo que Sasuke negó diciendo que se iba a quedar a entrenar para mejorar sus tiros de allí los 2 amigos se despidieron y partieron caminos.

Ya era tarde y Naruto ya tenía lo necesario para su misión sabía que salvar a Mikoto no sería fácil pero esta era su única oportunidad y no iba a fallar no por el bienestar del mundo y el de Sasuke cerrando su apartamento fue saltando de tejado en tejado hacia el barrio Uchiha iba disfrazado de ANBU con mascara de Kitsune (zorro) ya en el barrio se dio cuenta que la masacre ya había comenzado viendo cadáveres esparcidos por el lugar sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la casa de Sasuke donde acababa de entrar Itachi al llegar a la sala de estar Naruto presencio como mataban al padre de Sasuke Fugaku al ver que le tocaba a Mikoto con un rápido movimiento Naruto detuvo a Itachi y noqueo a Mikoto al ver que lo habían detenido interrogo al ANBU desconocido "porque me interrumpes no ves que estoy ocupado" fingiendo voz de un adulto Naruto habló en tono grave "Itachi-san Sandaime-sama me ha mandado para informarle que hubo un cambio de planes" "que cambio?" pregunto con una ceja levantada "no muchos solo que la matriarca Mikoto Uchiha también se le dejara con vida ya que Sandaime-sama dedujo que Sasuke caería en un camino obscuro si no tenía el apoyo maternal para poder sobreponerse a lo que está ocurriendo" "ya veo entiendo [esto es mejor así Sasuke tendrá algo que proteger y tendrá a kaa-san para cuidarlo y amarlo]entonces ocultate y a mi madre Sasuke acaba de llegar al distrito" "hai Itachi-san" Naruto tomo a Mikoto y se escondió y dejo que Itachi procediera {de allí todo es como el anime" después de irse Itachi Naruto tomo a Sasuke y lo dejo al lado de su madre enfrente de su casa y tomo un Sunshin antes de que lo descubrieran, después de irse el Sandaime junto con una patrulla anbu llegaron a la escena del crimen donde rápidamente dio la orden de buscar sobrevivientes mientras pensaba triste [ahh pobre Sasuke perder a toda su familia en un solo día si solo Sasuke tuviera a alguien para cuidarlo] mientras llegaba un anbu "SANDAIME-SAMA" "dime neko encontramos a 2 sobrevivientes" "2?" mientras pensaba [se supone que solo debía de dejar vivo a Sasuke a quien más perdono] "quiénes son?" "Sasuke y Mikoto Uchiha" [ya veo no quería que su hermano sufriera tanto por eso dejo a su madre para que lo cuidara y amara, tienes un gran corazón Itachi espero que el futuro sea bueno contigo] "ben llevémoslos al hospital para que miren sus heridas" "hai", ya en su casa Naruto se retiró todo su disfraz felizmente pensando que su plan funciono y ahora la mamá de Sasuke vive y se recostó a dormir.

**Al día siguiente**

Mikoto acaba de despertar tuvo la peor pesadilla de su vida que su hijo masacraba al clan por la culpa de su esposo y los demás que planeaban el golpe de estado {antes de la masacre ella no sabía sobre el golpe que planeaban los Uchiha} al fijarse en su alrededor noto que no estaba en su cama si no en una sala de hospital al no saber que hacia allí llamo a una enfermera al llegar le pregunto "disculpe enfermera pero que hago en un hospital?" ella la vio y soltó un suspiro triste "veo que no se acuerda pero ayer en la noche el clan Uchiha fue masacrado por su prodigio Itachi" al oír esto Mikoto se horrorizo dándose cuenta que no había sido un sueño sino realmente paso preocupándose rápidamente por su hijo menor Mikoto pregunto "y hu-hubo sobrevivientes además de mi?" "si señorita solo uno" "uno?" "y quién es?" "Su hijo menor Sasuke aunque el está en cuidado intensivo debido a que su mente fue muy afectada creemos que debido a un genjutsu muy poderoso" [Tsukuyomi porque usaría el Tsukuyomi en Sasuke] "gracias puedo verlo" "claro". Al ir al cuarto de Sasuke llegaron en el momento que Sasuke recuperaba la conciencia "d-dónde estoy?" "SASUKE MI BEBE" grito Mikoto corriendo y abrazando a su hijo "ka-kaa-chan?" miro Sasuke mientras lloraba de alegría de que su madre estuviera con el y no todos hallan muerto "ya ya Sasuke mama está aquí ya paso todo" "kaa-chan porque? Porque itachi-nii haría eso sabes porque" sabiendo que lo que dijera afectaría de una forma u otra a su hijo decidió contestarle con la verdad a medias "si Sasuke si se pero no te diré hasta que seas más grande y maduro para entender esto te diré cuando te gradúes de la academia" "entonces que hare hasta entonces entrenare hasta entonces para luego matarlo" viendo que si no hacía algo su hijo se perdería en la obscuridad Mikoto intervino "no Sasuke no vivas para matar a tu hermano mejor haz amigos vive para proteger y tener alguien especial en tu vida entonces sabrás algo importante" "que es?" "como una persona realmente se vuelve fuerte" "y como se obtiene?" "es cuando alguien tiene alguien que desea proteger es cuando esa persona realmente se vuelve fuerte debido a la necesidad de querer proteger a esa persona" "ya veo gracias kaa-chan" "de nada mi vida" ninguno de los 2 se dio cuenta que un rubio los observaba y sonreía en su escondite el rubio solo pudo pensar en [misión cumplida]


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Hoy Naruto se había levantado muy feliz ya que hoy era su último día en la academia ya no tendría que seguir yendo a ese lugar tan aburrido por fin podría estar con su equipo de nuevo aún recuerda sus últimos 4 años de entrenamiento que no fueron nada fáciles, recordó lo que sucedió después de la masacre

**Flashback 4 años [no recuerdo que significa así que lo pondré así]**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que la masacre ocurrió la villa entera estaba con los pelos de punta seguían sin poder creer que el clan Uchiha fuera reducido a 3 personas y uno es un ""traidor"" ya Sasuke había sido dado de alta él y su madre ahora vivían en un apartamento cerca de la academia Sasuke desde que regreso había empezado a comportarse diferente al principio era cerrado temiendo que si abre su corazón pueda salir lastimado pero gracias a los esfuerzos de un rubio empezó a abrirse, los alumnos se dieron cuenta de que el azabache era una muy buena persona cuando se le conocía y solo se cerraba por miedo a perder alguien importante para él, para Sasuke su mundo ahora era su madre era todo lo que le quedaba y él no quería perderla se propuso a que sería fuerte a que entrenaría para poder protegerla y a los amigos que llegara a tener.

Naruto estaba feliz por ver como tener a Mikoto cambio mucho a Sasuke él sabía que hizo la decisión correcta al salvarla el azabache era muy diferente ahora y el rubio supo que la cosas iban a ser mucho más interesantes y mejores en adelante.

**Fin Flashback**

El recordar cómo empezó los cambios alegraba a el rubio las cosas se ponía mejor como cuando fue a Uzu para empezar con Fuinjutsu

**Flashback 3 años y medio**

Ya pasaron 6 meses desde la masacre y desde que Naruto empezó su entrenamiento en taijutsu y él puede decir que es un experto en ello pueda tenga desventaja por su estatura y edad pero se había vuelto muy bueno en ello había perfeccionado los 3 estilos el Hakai-tekina ken, el puño interceptor y el de su padre tanto que los combino creando el Kiba Shiro Kitsune (colmillo del zorro blanco) que se basa en la velocidad y poder del hakai, predecir y contratacar del interceptor y la agilidad y la precisión del de su padre, él había creado un taijutsu muy poderoso que aumentaría más con su sharingan cuando lo activara. Su fuerza era la de la mitad de Tsunade y era tan veloz como Gai el con sus pesas, con su entrenamiento Fuinjutsu Kurama le había dicho que aprendiera el sello de almacenamiento y de allí invocara a un fénix que fuera a Uzu para que hiciera la invocación inversa allí.

Después de llegar a Uzu el rubio estaba emocionado y triste, emocionado porque conocería cosas de sus ancestros Uzumakis triste porque recordaba como calló Uzu, feliz de haber dejado un clon en su lugar procedió a buscar por la zona algo que le pudiera servir al llegar a la torre remolino [como la torre Hokage pero de Uzu] encontró una trampilla al bajar encontró unas puertas que le bloqueaban la entrada intento pasar pero la puertas no se habría así que mandando chakra a sus ojos activo su rinnegan y vio como había un sello que le impedía el paso recordando que este era Uzu aplico sangre al sello [después de desactivar el doujutsu] y para su sorpresa la puerta empezó a brillar y se escullo un ""click"" al abrirse las puertas encontró que la habitación estaba llena de pergaminos que supuso que era de sellado recorriendo la habitación encontró 3 cosas que le llamaron la atención la primera era un pergamino enorme que tenía la insignia de un dragón la segunda era otro pergamino gigante pero a diferencia del primera este tenía la insignia de lobo en vez del dragón y la tercera era un empaque cuadrangular, al darse cuenta que aquí había 2 contratos de invocación el rubio rápidamente los sello junto con los pergaminos de Fuinjutsu para estudiarlos en la hoja y después se dirigió al empaque que tenía una nota que al ver decidió leer

Querido Uzumaki:

Si estás leyendo esto significa que eres el ultimo del clan que no logramos sobrevivir a las fuerzas de Kiri, Kumo e Iwa las fuerzas de Konoha no llegaron a tiempo y no se evitó nuestra destrucción, en fin en este paquete encontraras una katana muy especial que solo puede ser usada por un Uzumaki de corazón puro y honesto si no lo eres te recomiendo que no la toques ya que las consecuencias podrían ser severas no te matara pero te lastimara, si cumples con los requisitos lo sabrás ya que te dirá su nombre solo una persona le ha dicho su nombre y el llego a ser un gran ser.

Buena suerte joven Uzumaki

Líder del clan Uzumaki y señor de Uzu

Daisuke Uzumaki

Al ver la caja el rubio se quedó atónito una espada que decide si puedes empuñarla o no sonaba como Samehada de Kisame no perdiendo más tiempo abrió la caja y vio una katana con una mango plateado y de color negro tomándose de valor metió la mano y la agarro al momento de tocarla sintió lo mismo que cuando estaba con el jefe de los Fénix y en su cabeza escucho un susurro, el rubio sonrió y dijo "gusto en trabajar contigo **Tensa Zangetsu**"

**Fin Flashback**

En su tiempo con Fuinjutsu tardo un poco más pero termino todos los pergaminos e incluso cambio sus pesas por sellos de gravedad ahora es nivel 30 de 100 gracias a que con las pesas ya tenía una buena ayuda con Kenjutsu avanzo muy bien con los pergaminos de Uzu recreo el estilo de los Uzumaki y creo uno llamada el del remolino y en Genjutsu fue lo que más le costó que aunque tuviera control perfecto nunca lo había entrenado así que era un inexperto total pero cumpliendo con su palabra Itachi lo ayudo y ahora era un maestro con ellas aunque aún necesita los sellos ya que aún no tenía el sharingan para usarlos con los ojos también recordó cuales fueron los planes para sus últimos 2 años de entrenamiento por el momento

**Flashback 2 años**

"**Naruto" **"mmm" **"es hora que te diga la última parte de tu entrenamiento por el momento" **"como que por el momento" **"pues que por el momento allí nos detendremos para que dejemos a tu cuerpo crecer y avanzar con lo siguiente como mi chakra, Sennin modo y aún te falta el del sharingan, Mangekyuo y que empecemos con el rinnegan"** "ok"** "bien los primeros 6 meses trabajaremos con ninjutsu médico el Senju te ayudara con ello ya que él fue el mejor en ello, los siguientes 6 meses serán ninjutsus elementales como habíamos platicado hace 2 años también te dijo que jiji te ayudara a que puedas usar jutsus de agua sin agua cerca como el Nidaime Hokage y el último año nos dedicaremos a las especialidades de cada persona excepto Itachi ya que aún no despiertas el sharingan él te enseñara estrategia, la meditación a un nuevo nivel y a mantener la cabeza fría en difíciles situaciones cuando despiertes el sharingan ya te ayudara y jiji si ay tiempo te enseñara más jutsus de sub-elementos excepto del Mokuton eso ya está cubierto por el Senju si te preocupas porque tanto tiempo es que los jutsu o habilidades de ellos son más difíciles de manejar el Hiraishin del cuarto, el rinnegan por jiji, la cadenas de chakra de tu madre e ya sabes lo de los demás" **"bien entiendo ikuso"

**Fin Flashback**

Ya listo para la academia Naruto iba vestido de pantalones estilo jounin, sus sandalias azules, playera negra con el símbolo Uzumaki en la parte de atrás su pelo era como el de su padre, guantes y mascara como la de Kakashi en el camino hacia la academia el rubio no pudo olvidar como termino su entrenamiento ahora era tan bueno como Hashirama en Iryo Ninjutsu, conocía mínimo unos 50 jutsu de cada elemento de diferentes rangos [no 50 de cada rango me refiero que entre todos], ahora sabía usar el Hiraishin tan bien como su padre,, el Mokuton igual de fuerte como el Shodai, la cadenas de chakra igual de resistentes que las de su madre, ahora era un gran estratega y mantenía la cabeza fría casi siempre gracias a Itachi y por ultimo su entrenamiento del rinnegan fue fantástico debido que ya había visto antes la habilidades tardo 9 meses pero logro dominar los 7 caminos primero el animal, segundo el de Preta, tercero el Humano, cuarto el Asura, quinto el Naraka, sexto el de Deva y por último el camino exterior o Gedo aunque prometió que no usaría el ultimo al menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Ya en la academia Naruto estaba en su ligar habitual esperando a sus amigos que al paso de los años hizo ahora decidió no ser el dobe pero tampoco el novato del año si no uno promedio recordaba como los hizo Kiba y Akamaru cuando paseaba por el parque y se puso a jugar con ellos, Choji en el Ramen, Shikamaru viendo nubes, Shino pues hablando con él, Hinata también hablando con ella ayudando a que subiera su confianza y autoestima al nivel que ya no tartamudeaba ni se desmayaba enfrente de él, aunque ahora ya sabe porque y le duele saber que no le puede corresponder pero a él por el momento no le gusta nadie, Ino que aunque se comporte como fangirl es amable con él y una buena amiga, con Sakura es diferente ella es igual que en el pasado y solo se enoja con él y lo intenta golpear [así es Naruto no se deja golpear solo la esquiva] y espera que ella realice lo que tiene que hacer y vuelva a ser la Sakura amiga que lo ayudo ya poyo demasiado durante la guerra y contra Akatsuki y por último su mejor amigo Sasuke que ahora es una persona que se abre a los demás y es amable pero sigue odiando e intimidado terriblemente por las fangirls y su compañero en algunas bromas ya que el salón estaba casi lleno un azabache llamo al rubio "hola Naruto" "que cuentas Sasuke" "nada todo igual despertar, desayunar junto a mi mamá, venir a la academia mientras escapo de las fangirls ahhh como odio a las fangirls" "jajaja no te culpo debe ser horrible ser perseguido por ellas" en ese momento se escullo gritos en los corredores y la puerta se abrió de trancazo "ja llegue primero como siempre frentezota" "que estas ciega mi dedo gordo esta adelante que el tuyo" voltearon a vernos y corrieron hacia nosotros ya sabiendo los problemas que iban a surgir "hola Sasuke-kun me puedo sentar junto a ti" dijo la del cabello de color rosa "hmp" "hola Sasuke-kun, hola Naruto, disculpen me puedo sentar aquí" "por supuesto Ino te puedes sentar Sasuke hazte para allá" Sasuke se movió hacia su izquierda dejando que el rubio se moviera y dejara lugar para Ino no a lado de Sasuke pero cerca antes de que Ino se sentara Sakura grito "Naruto-baka quitate para que pueda estar al lado de Sasuke-kun así que largo" "Sakura en primera yo llegue primero en segundo yo no me muevo si no quiero y tercero tu no me obligas hacer lo que quieras" al escuchar esto Sakura le mando un golpe al rubio que simple atrapo y empujo "escucha kunoichis como tu son una vergüenza para los ninjas que solo se la pasan preocupándose por su aspecto y no entrenan y mueren en su primera misión de rango C o B" a esto Sakura empezó a soltar unas lágrimas "además a Sasuke le gustan las chicas fuertes" a esto el azabache se le quedo mirando y Sakura gritando como iba a ser tan fuerte que su Sasuke-kun iba a confesarle que la amaba "porque le dijiste eso ahorra no me dejara en paz" "lo sé pero ella tiene que empezar a tomar su carrera más enserio o morirá muy rápido" "hmp ya veo" en eso momento la puerta se abre dejando ver a Iruka y a su asistente Mizuki "hola chicos hoy puede ser su último día aquí para entrar en la dura vida de un shinobi así que espero que estén preparados para su examen que consistirá en 4 partes la parte escrita, armas, taijutsu y ninjutsu así que buena suerte" Iruka y Mizuki repartieron los exámenes al llegar a Naruto se dio cuenta que el suyo llevaba un genjutsu en cima lo disperso y respondió el 80% bien en la parte de armas le dio 8 kunais y 9 shurikens, en taijutsu quedo en tercero ya en la parte de ninjutsu cada alumno que entraba salía con o sin su banda ya todos sus amigos salieron con sus bandas al escuchar su nombre se dirigió a la sala donde lo esperaban Mizuki e Iruka para comenzar "listo Naruto" pregunto Iruka a su alumno favorito ""claro Iruka-sensei ya vera que paso este examen" "bien eso espero lo que tienes que hacer es un henge, kawarami y tres Bunshins para pasar ok?" "ok" "ahora un henge "ok **henge**" al dispersarse el humo en lugar de Naruto se encontraba una copia exacta del primer Hokage "muy bien Naruto ahora kawarami" "Naruto se sustituyó con Mizuki que estaba al lado de Iruka y por ahora estar en el aire callo de nalgas en el suelo "jaja muy bien Naruto todo lo que tienes que hacer es los Bunshin y te gradúas" "yosh Bunshin no jutsu" al dispersarse el humo había 3 copias exactas de él "muy bien Naruto te has graduado toma aquí está tu banda" dijo Iruka mientras se quitaba su nada y se la daba a Naruto [ya saben lo simbólico de que Iruka le dé su banda a Naruto] "en serio Iruka-sensei me dará su banda" "por supuesto Naruto te lo ganaste" "gracias Iruka-sensei" al salir nadie excepto se dio cuenta que Mizuki por alguna razón se veía furioso.

A fuera de la academia Naruto estaba con sus amigos platicando cuando Mizuki llego y le dijo que necesitaba hablar con él "sabes Naruto hable con el Hokage y el e yo estamos de acuerdo que tú tienes lo necesario para la prueba" "que prueba" pregunto inocentemente Naruto aun ya sabiendo la respuesta a la pregunta "el Hokage e yo hablamos sabiendo que tus habilidades son tan grandes que ya eres material de chunin y quedamos que si puedes entrar a la oficina y tomar el pergamino prohibido y aprender un jutsu de el serás ascendido a chunin" "muy bien" "ok lo tomaras y nos reuniremos en esta parte del bosque a esta hora para que cheque si lo lograste y te de tu promoción si lo lograste" "muy bien [que tonto cree que caeré otra vez con eso] ]**[si eso cree pero es una buena oportunidad para aprender algunos jutsus de allí] **[tienes razón]"

Ya de noche Naruto ya había tomado el pergamino usando una técnica de rango SS para noquear al Sandaime si uso Oiroke no jutsu al desplacer de su madre ya en el claro viendo que tenía tres horas se puso a estudiar y practicar con sus Kage Bunshin todo los jutsu que pudo

**Tres horas después**

Ya cansado Naruto espero a que llegara Iruka y hacer lo mismo que en la misma línea de tiempo excepto la razón y que al final Iruka no le da su banda ya que Naruto ya la tiene {canon}

**Al día siguiente**

Transcurrió igual que en el pasado su reunión con Konohamaru y su pelea con Ebisu ya que tenía que volver a educar a Konohamaru sobre lo que significa ser Hokage y cómo llegar a ello

**Un día antes de las asignaciones de equipo**

"Bien ahora pásenme al frente y díganme como quisieran sus equipos y ya veremos cómo va" asuma Sarutobi dio un paso y dijo "yo quiero a Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi y a Shikamaru Nara ya que será interesante entrenar a la siguiente generación de Ino-Shika-Cho" "muy bien aprobado" "Kurenai Yuhi dio un paso y dijo "yo quiero a Hinata Hyuga, Shino aburame y a Naruto Uzumaki para-" "!esperen¡" "que pasa Kakashi" pregunto el tercer Hokage "yo quiero a Naruto Uzumaki en mi equipo" "ohh y para que lo quieres" "porque el estará en un equipo de ataque pesado y necesitara diferentes compañeros , el de Kurenai es de rastreo Naruto no entra en esa categoría y ella solo lo quiere para seguir aumentando la confianza de su alumna Hinata porque ella es más valiente junto a Naruto ella esta lo usaría por Hinata y él no se merece eso" "pero como te-" "Kurenai" "si Hokage-sama" "es cierto?" "bueno yo" "te pregunte es cierto" "hai" "bien esto es lo que haremos Kurenai tu equipo será Hinata y Shino como pediste pero en vez de Naruto ser Kiba Inuzuka ya que el ser bueno con el rastreo con su nariz y Akamaru y Kakashi tu equipo será Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura entendido" "hai Hokage-sama" respondió muy feliz el peligris y algo molesta la jounin novata "bien se pueden retirar excepto Kakashi" todos se fueron excepto por Kakashi "dime Kakashi porque peleaste mucho por Naruto?" "porque yo quiero entrenarlo ya que él es el hijo de sensei y me pareció lo mejor que enseñe al hijo de sensei y por las razones que dije también no me parecía que Kurenai lo usara para aumentar la confianza de otra persona y echara a perder el potencial que tiene" "mmm ya veo me pareció por razones parecidas por lo que peleaste por el" "bien te puedes retirar2 "hai"

**Un día después**

"bien niños estos son los equipos 1-6 blah blah equipo 7 Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha [Sakura grita de emoción de estar en el mismo equipo que su Sasuke] y Naruto Uzumaki, equipo 8 Hinata Hyuga[ayy ya no me toco con Naruto], Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka, equipo 9 sigue en circulación y equipo 10 Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Choji Akimichi" "bien espero que tengan un buen futuro y mucha suerte en el mundo shinobi" "sus sensei llegaran en 10 minutos" 10 minutos después llega Asuma, luego Kurenai y 2 horas después Kakashi introducciones iguales al anime "bien nos vemos mañana" el rubio iba saltando de casa en casa hacia su departamento y solo pensó [llego la hora]


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Sasuke iba saltando de tejado en tejado hoy por fin sería el día en que su madre le contara la razón, por fin sabría él porque de las acciones de Itachi.

Sasuke llego al apartamento en el que vive con su madre no era muy grande pero era lo suficiente para los 2 al llegar rápidamente abrió la puerta y se quitó sus sandalias "Okaa-san ya llegue" "estoy en la sala Sasuke" yendo a la sala vio a su madre sentada esperando por él se notaba que sabía porque él estaba allí y esperaba para contestarle "kaa-san yo" "shhh ya se Sasuke, es hora de que sepas la verdad de lo que ocurrió aquella noche" Mikoto comenzó a explicarle lo que el clan trataba de hacer y lo que Itachi tuvo que realizar para la supervivencia de la aldea "así que Itachi-nii, dios mío" "pero hubo algo que no contábamos" ambos se voltearon a ver el lugar de la tercera voz "Hokage-sama! Que hace aquí y a que se refiere con algo que no contaban" "pues entre porque la puerta la dejaron abierta y escuche que le contaba a Sasuke la verdad y la verdad es que me refiero a que no contábamos a que Mikoto viviera" "que quiere decir Hokage-sama" "es que solo Sasuke debía haber sobrevivido pero un evento inesperado ocurrió que cambio todo y usted vivió" Sasuke se tensó al escuchar que su madre no debería haber sobrevivido "y cuál fue el suceso" "una intervención" "intervención?" "si"

**Flashback 3 años y medio atrás**

El Sandaime acababa de recibir un mensaje de su espía comadreja ""Itachi"" y había quedado de reunirse con él en una parte de los bosques de la hoja al llegar vio a un anbu con mascara de cuervo que estaba recostado en un árbol esperándole "gusto en verte de nuevo Itachi-kun" "lo mismo digo Hokage-sama" "y dime que has descubierto" "una organización que acaba de surgir no hace mucho por el momento solo están reuniendo miembros y dinero para sus operaciones pero tengo una mala presentimiento sobre ellos, así que me uniré para mantenerles un ojo y si son una amenaza y si es posible eliminarlos" "mm ya veo a donde te diriges eso es todo Itachi-kun" "hai Hokage-sama pero me gustaría agradecerle" "porque?" "por mandar a ese anbu para que me detuviera y salvara a mi madre" "Itachi-kun yo no mande a nadie, yo pensé que la habías dejado para que cuidara de Sasuke" "ese fue el motivo que el anbu me dijo que usted dio para salvarla" "mmm esto significa que alguien personifico a un anbu y te engaño para dejar a Mikoto viva eso significa que esta persona ya sabía lo de la masacre y tenía un plan para cambiar lo planeado" "y que haremos al respecto Hokage-sama" "por el momento nada, no sabemos cuáles son sus planes y ambiciones por el momento nos concentraremos en cuidar a Sasuke y Mikoto" "entendido Hokage-sama"

**Fin Flashback**

"y eso fue lo que paso" Sasuke y Mikoto estaban atónitos alguien había engañado a Itachi para que Mikoto sobreviviera y no saben quién fue "pero que pasara con Itachi" "desgraciadamente el seguirá con su misión hasta que pueda hacer algo para traerlo de regreso" "entiendo muchas gracias Hokage-sama" "no hay porque" y con eso el tercer Hokage se retiró dejando a una madre e hijo en sus pensamientos sin notar a un rubio que escucho la conversación

**Al día siguiente**

Naruto se despertó a las 8 am, se dio un baño, cambio de ropa y desayuno sabiendo ya el truco del examen y no volviendo a equivocarse se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento 7 10 minutos antes de las 9. Allí en el campo lo esperaban una molesta Sakura y un aburrido Sasuke al llegar decidió jugarles una broma y esconderse esperando a su sensei 5 minutos después Kakashi llego "hola" "LLEGAS TARDE" "yare yare disculpen la tardanza lo que pasa es que me encontré un gato negro de camino aquí así que tuve que dar la vuelta y tomar el camino largo para llegar" "MENTIROSO" "y donde está su compañero" Sasuke responde esta "no sé aún no ha llegado" "mmm esperemos un poco por el" 5 minutos después Naruto se hace aparecer "yo" "LLEGAS TARDE" "lo siento lo que pasa es que me perdí en el camino de la vida" sacando a sus compañeros una gota de sudor y una mirada orgullosa de Kakashi [por fin después de tanto tiempo tengo mi mini mí solo tengo que enseñarle el arte de Jiraiya-sama y será perfecto] mientas un chibi Kakashi bailaba en su mente y daba gritos de euforia "cough cough bien ahora haremos su prueba" saca 2 cascabeles y un cronometro que deja en un tronco "bien tienen que quitarme los cascabeles antes del medio día" "pero Kakashi-sensei solo hay 2" "si el que no consiga uno será atado a un tronco y no comerá-" para esto los estómagos de Sakura y Sasuke gruñeron de hambre "que paso Naruto no tienes hambre" "no yo desayune bien rico" "aunque les dije que no lo hicieran?" "no nos ordenó si no lo sugirió y no voy a tomar un consejo que sea inútil" "ya veo muy listo Naruto pero bueno seguía además el que no consiga un cascabel también será enviado devuelta a la academia pero como me agradan les diré que cada uno tiene un 33% de probabilidad de conseguir uno, cuando diga comiencen empezamos" "COMIENZEN" tras esto los 3 genin fueron a esconderse Sakura bajo unos arbustos, Sasuke en los árboles y Naruto encima del lago con un genjutsu y suprimiendo su chakra para no ser encontrado.

Kakashi observaba el lugar buscando a los niños rápidamente encontró a Sakura y uso en genjutsu en ella {mismo que en el anime} y la dejo noqueada, fue al centro del campo y esquivo los kunais lanzados por Sasuke llegando a su trampa que tuvo que remplazarse de manera fácil, pero sin tiempo de relajarse Sasuke lo ataco [igual que en el anime solo que no arrogante ni con complejo de superioridad] "ahh sáqueme!" grito Sasuke que estaba atrapado en el hoyo "mmm no lo creo, mejor iré a ver a tu otro compañero" Kakashi se va dejándolo enterrado solo con la cabeza fuera, Sakura llega lo ve grita y se vuelve a desmayar {patético noo?}.

Kakashi va de árbol en árbol hasta que encuentra a Naruto sentado en un árbol leyendo un libro curioso se acerca para ver que lee al llegar el rubio rápidamente guarda su libro y saluda "yo Kakashi-sensei" "Naruto que haces aquí porque no estás trabajando con lo de la prueba" "ohoh y quien dijo que no hice nada" entonces sonó la alarma dando el fin el tiempo de la prueba y los 2 regresan a los troncos al llegar ve a Sasuke ya fuera esperándolos y Sakura aun desmayada, rápido atando a la peli-chicle ellos se sientan mientras ella despierta, al despertar Sakura se da cuenta que no se puede mover y empieza a pelear por salir del amarre "ahh sáquenme de aquí ayuda Sasuke-kun" "hmp" ella ve a sus compañeros sentados y a su sensei mirándola fijamente después de unos minutos en silencio el peli-gris hablo "bien ahora ya que ninguno de ustedes logro quitarme un cascabel-" "seguro Kakashi-sensei" dice el rubio mientras saca los cascabeles de su bolsillo y los de Kakashi se dispersan "pe-pero cómo?" "fue fácil en lo que tu hablabas conmigo tuve a un clon que llegara por detrás y te quitara los cascabeles mientras otro liberaba a Sasuke del hoyo" el jounin maldijo por debajo por no poner atención le quitaron los cascabeles "bien ahora que vas hacer con ellos?" todos se le quedaron viendo preguntándose qué pasaría, Sakura estaba aterrada sabía que el rubio no le daría un cascabel a Sasuke en vez de ella "le doy uno a Sasuke y el otro a Sakura" lanzando los cascabeles a sus compañeros "porque hacer eso Naruto ahora tu regresaras a la academia" "porque los cascabeles no eran la prueba sino el trabajo en equipo e yo estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme por el resto del equipo" "muy bien ustedes pasan, recuerden aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria pero aquellos que abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que escoria. Pueden retirarse a partir de mañana el equipo 7 empieza sus misiones" todos se fueron retirando hasta que solo quedaba Naruto y Kakashi antes de irse Kakashi pregunto "por cierto Naruto que estabas leyendo" "a si es un libro escrito por Jiraiya de los Sannin" al oír esto Kakashi tenía lágrimas de anime por fin tenía su mini mi aunque no realizaba que él estaba leyendo el único libro no pervertido del Sannin ""La historia de un ninja Audaz"" aunque eso no significa que no lea los otros después de todo 3 años con el viejo lo convirtieron en un tanto pervertido aunque no lo muestre en público….. por ahora.

**Pasaron 4 semanas**

Y todo paso como el canon del rubio queriendo otra misión que no fueran tareas, dándoles a Tazuna excepto que el rubio no se quiso asesinar al cliente gracias al entrenamiento de Itachi, saliendo de la villa y el encuentro con los hermanos demonio excepto que no se quedó paralizado y si ataco.

Ya han llegado a Nami no Kuni [la tierra de las olas] y el rubio estaba preparado para lo que viene sabía que dentro de poco se encontrarían con Zabuza y entrarían en combate pero esta vez estaba preparado llegan a una parte del bosque y el rubio lanza un kunai a los arbustos y vieron que solo paso por encima de un conejo de nieve blanco [mmm extraño ese tipo de conejo solo debería tener el pelaje blanco en invierno no en esta época del año] "Naruto-baka mira lo que hiciste casi mataste a ese conejito" se escuchó el sonido de algo acercándose "ABAJO" grito Kakashi en lo que tiraba a Tazuna y sus alumnos se lanzaban al suelo al voltear vieron a un hombre alto y musculoso notablemente con la piel pálida, pelo corto color negro puntiagudo, ojos marrones llevaba una banda de Kirigakure {aldea oculta entre la neblina} y descamisado con pantalones bombachos moradas con franjas "vaya pero que les parece pero si es Zabuza Momochi un ninja renegado de Kiri por intento de asesinato del Yondaime Mizukage {cuarta sombra del agua} y golpe de estado que tuvo que huir por su fracaso un ninja de rango A, si usted es nuestro oponente necesitare usar esto" dijo Kakashi para levantar su banda y revelar un ojo sharingan de allí es como el canon hasta que atrapan a Kakashi.

"corran llévense con usted al constructor de puentes, los clones de agua no pueden estar lejos de su creador, yo estaré bien" "no podemos hacer eso Kakashi-sensei no fue usted lo que nos enseñó que aquellos que rompen la reglas son escoria pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria" "Kakashi abrió los ojos ante esta respuestas sintiendo que el respeto y cariño que siente a sus alumnos se aumente Naruto saco de unos de sus sellos en el cuerpo una katana en su funda antes de desenfundarla dijo "Shio to watashi no tekiwotaosu ni wa, anata no seishin-tekina shīto o mitsuke, wareware wa isoide chokumen shite iru mono to wa tamashī o jōka suru Tensa Zangetsu {sal y derrota a mis enemigos, purifica el alma de a los que nos hemos enfrentado con tu hoja espiritual hazte conocer Tensa Zangetsu}" tras esto desenfundo su espada muy rápido para que vieran el hermoso arte que estaban presenciando rápidamente Naruto desapareció para luego aparecer atrás del clon de Zabuza diciendo Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Jissai no junrei-sha no washi {estilo de espada Uzumaki: águila peregrina real} mientras enfundaba su katana al enfundarla los clones sufrieron un corte diagonal que termino por asesinarlo y convertirse en Agua "Tch eres bueno gaki pero a ver cómo te libras te esta" dijo Zabuza creando 2 clones más y mandándolos al rubio que utilizo otra de sus técnicas "Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Shōjun doragon {estilo de espada Uzumaki: dragón ascendente}" Naruto hizo unos cortes en el aire y una estocada formando un dragón japonés de aire que se dirigió hacia los clones que al contacto fueron elevados y desgarrados por la fuerza de la presión al caer se convirtieron en agua por la gravedad de las heridas "grrr quien eres gaki se ve que tienes talento" "Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki" [con que un Uzumaki ka con razón es tan bueno con la espada no me extraña que avance tan rápido, los Uzumakis junto los Uchihas siempre fueron muy buenos en sus campos] "ahora es hora de liberar a Kakashi-sensei" mete su mano a su maletín y saca una shuriken y la lanza [mmmm después de lo que hizo solo me lanza una shuriken que decepción] hasta que escucha "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu" la sola shuriken se multiplico en docenas que iban dirigidas a Zabuza que para esquivarlas tuvo que dejar ir a Kakashi "buen trabajo Naruto ahora yo me encargare del resto" sigue como el canon la derrota de Zabuza y como lo ""mata"" el cazador y se lleva el cuerpo, además de que Kakashi se desmaya debido a que gasto demasiado chakra.

En casa de Tazuna todos menos Kakashi estaban en la sala queriendo cuestionar al rubio pero esperaban al peli-gris para hacerlo, una hora después Kakashi bajo con unas muletas y se sentó en un sillón se aclaró la voz y hablo "ne Naruto-kun donde aprendiste eso?" el rubio levanto la cara de su libro de Icha Icha Paradise {sip ya va empezar a revelar su lado obscuro jujuju} "mmm dijiste algo?" Kakashi solo se quedó atónito nadie le había hecho eso antes él normalmente lo hace era definitivo el rubio era su mini mí y alumno favorito "cough decía que como hiciste lo de hace rato" "pues entrenando" "eso ya lo se pero quien te enseño" "nadie yo solo me entrene con pergaminos que fui utilizando de la biblioteca y otros lugares" dijo el rubio aunque la última parte susurrando a si mismo "y de donde conseguiste esa katana" "otssss eso es un secreto" "está bien" Kakashi comenzó a explicarles que Zabuza seguía vivo y que iban entrenar pasaron los días y todo iba igual que en el pasado más o menos esta vez el rubio supo hacer ejercicio de escalar arboles no por tanto lleva haciendo sus ejercicios diarios y control de chakra perfecto y el peligris avanzo con él y Sakura a los ejercicios de caminar sobre el agua ya que Sasuke seguía con la escalada de árbol, ya en la casa Naruto volvió a tener su pelea con Inari y volvió a enojarse ya que las palabras aun le dolieron, a la mañana siguiente el rubio seguía durmiendo en la parte baja del árbol cuando una figura se acercaba a su lugar era un ser humano con pelo largo y kimono rosa.

Al acercarse la persona noto que era el shinobi que se había enfrentado a su maestro/amo y que en estos momentos estaba dormido sacando sus senbons se acercó al rubio pero en vez de matarlo lo despertó con una liguera sacudida "oye despierta que si no puedes pescar un resfriado por el frío" Naruto empezó a abrir los ojos y vio a una figura que le pareció femenina y que le saco un sonrojo pero que rápidamente se sacó recordando que era Haku y era hombre, al pensar esto un zorro en su mente se empezó a reír "de que te ríes Kurama" pregunto un rubio confundido **"de lo ingenuo que eres**" "a que te refieres?" **"a que realmente le creíste la primera vez que era un chico" **"espera que no es un chico?" **"no tonto es una mujer se nota en su forma de moverse como balancea las caderas y sus feromonas son las de una chica" **"yeeaaah sabía que no podía haber visto a un chico y sonrojarme" esto solo paso en 3 segundos en el mundo real "jaja lo siento es que me quede dormido entrenando pero que hace tu aquí?" "recoge hierbas medicinales para un amigo que se lastimo" "ya veo te ayudo" así el rubio se pasó ayudando a la persona "eres un shinobi?" "claro que soy un shinobi" "y dime tienes gente preciosa" "si mi jiji, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke y otros amigos" "ya veo pues yo creo que cuando uno tiene algo que desea proteger es cuando esa persona realmente se vuelve fuerte"2si yo también lo creo" "bueno gracias por la ayuda mi nombre es Haku" "y el mío es Naruto" "mucho gusto" y con eso Haku empezó a irse pero entes de estar lejos volteo y dijo "por cierto soy varón" dijo esperando a ver la reacción del rubio que la dejo impresionada con lo que le respondió "eso no es cierto, ay muchos factores que te delatan como mujer como tu forma de caminar o tu aroma que huele a feromonas femeninas" Haku maldijo por debajo el, la había descubierto pero no importaba de todas maneras el chico era muy guapo cosa que con pensar la hizo sonrojar "nos veremos pronto Haku-chan espero ver tu bello rostro y oír tu voz angelical de nuevo" y con esto el rubio desapareció en un Sunshin dejando a una Haku roja como tomate y pensando que ojala sus caminos se vuelvan a encontrar solo que no en batalla y se fue.

Canon igual llega el rubio a la casa se queda dormido demasiado salva a Inari y Tsunami va al puente corriendo a una gran velocidad sabiendo lo que le espera y solo se le ocurrió [espero que las cosas sea diferentes Haku-chan" con un gran sonrojo en la cara significando algo que el rubio se empezó a enamorar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

A la mañana siguiente el equipo 7 menos Naruto salieron en dirección hacia el puente que otra vez el rubio se quedó dormido descansando plácidamente en la cama tan acogedora.

Lo despertó un ruido en la sala de estar de una mujer gritando maldiciéndose internamente por haber olvidado que día era hoy bajo las escaleras para ver un par de matones que se llevaban a Tsunami y un Inari que trataba de detenerlos bien sabiendo que él no era pelea para alguno de ellos, rápidamente el rubio se lanzó contra los 2 criminales matándoles de manera rápida y eficiente "los has hecho bien Inari, luchaste contra ellos sabiendo que eran más grandes y fuertes que tu defendiste a tu madre sabiendo que lo más probable fuera que murieras, bien hecho ahora dejame todo a mi" Naruto hizo 2 clones sin sello " te dejo a mis clones para que los protejan en lo que voy con los demás" el rubio salió y se dirigió al puente.

**EN EL PUENTE**

El equipo 7 se veía en serios problemas, Kakashi más o menos se las veía con Zabuza, Sakura defendiendo al constructor y Sasuke peleando con el ninja enmascarado, el azabache se veía en serios problemas los ataques del shinobi enmascarados se hicieron más letales desde que activo su jutsu de espejos ya no le era posible esquivar todos sus ataques iba perdiendo terreno rápidamente todo indicaba a que perdería el combate hasta que de repente todo se empezó a mover más lento ante la percepción del Uchiha ahora podía ver los ataques del ninja y empezar a esquivarlos "mmmm así que pudiste esquivar uno de mis ataques no importa el siguiente dará" dijo el ninja sin sentimiento en su voz aunque por dentro estuviera sintiéndose destruido ya que no le gustaba matar inocentes, el azabache vio su reflejo y vio algo que tenía sospechas sus ojos en vez de negros ahora eran rojos en el derecho con 2 tomoes y el izquierdo con 1 al azabache despertó su sharingan "ahora puedo ver atreves de tus decepciones" en ese momento al shinobi salió a atacar a Sasuke pero un rubio se metió en su camino interceptando el ataque "hmp parece que necesitas ayuda ehh Sasuke" "hmp lo tenía todo bajo control Naruto" "otra persona ah llegado por favor ríndanse que no deseo matarlos" "lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso, porque no mejor paramos este enfrentamiento y dejas en paz al constructor de puentes Haku-chan" "detrás de la máscara la ahora reconocida como Haku empezó a tartamudear "co-como lo supiste Naruto-kun" dijo ya en su voz normal que ya dejaba ver más que era una mujer "porque reconozco tu chakra, como no darme cuenta del chakra del ángel que me encontré el otro día" Haku para esto estaba sin palabras si se pudiera ver atreves de su máscara se podría mirar que ella estaba rojo como tomate era la segunda vez que el rubio le daba un cumplido y su corazón latía de manera alocada ella no podía entender que era este sentimiento que siente cuando esta con el rubio ya que solo lo ha visto 2 veces "lo siento Naruto-kun pero es mi deber como arma de Zabuza-sama en cumplir mi misión perdoname" y con esto el combate continuo Naruto tenía un difícil tiempo en esquivar los ataques de Haku ya que aunque su nivel reacción es muy bueno aun no podía escapar a todos sus ataques pero entonces todo se empezó a ver más claro y lentamente, el rubio empezó a esquivar todos los ataques de Haku su flequillo que se le hizo durante la pelea tapa la vista de otros a sus ojos que si se pudieran ver miraría a 2 ojos rojos con 2 tomoes en cada uno.

En un momento de distracción Haku lanza sus senbons dándole a Sasuke sacándolo de combate el rubio ya sabiendo cómo estaba Sasuke no se alteró pero por fuera demostraba un cara de terror para mantener su fachada así que se alisto "oye Kurama" **"dime Naruto" **"crees que me puedas mandar un poco de tu chakra lo mismo que use la última vez que pelee con Haku" **"claro" **a fuera Naruto uso el poder del Kyubi mismo que el canon Naruto derrota a Haku le pregunta porque esta con Zabuza pero esta vez no la intenta matar "por favor Haku-chan tu no debes dar así tu vida tienes un futuro por delante" "matame Naruto-kun por favor eh fallado" dijo Haku llorando de que le facho a su amo, Naruto al ver esto se acerca a ella Haku creyendo que le quitara la vida espera el golpe que nunca llego en vez siente como un par de brazo se enredan a través de ella dándole un cálido abrazo donde ella suelta todo su dolor, ellos se mantuvieron así por un tiempo hasta que escuchar un sonido como de aves trinando volteando ve a Kakashi que tenía atrapado a Zabuza listo para acabar con su vida "lo siento Naruto-kun pero debo salvar a Zabuza-sama" de allí Haku uso un Sunshin para ir en rescate de su amo el rubio sin perder el se va a salvarla justo a tiempo para sacarla de lugar y evitar su muerte lamentablemente Zabuza no fue tan suertudo y no pudo esquivar del todo su ataque solo logro que no le atravesara el corazón pero aun así tenía una herida fatal que no tardaría en cobrarle la vida, cuando se escucha un sonido atrás ven a gato con una ramada de 100 hombres listos para atacar {canon cambia Zabuza moribundo en el suelo, Haku siendo sostenida por un clon del rubio, Naruto ataca a gato matándolo sacándole información con el camino humano descubriendo cosas interesantes, llega Inari con el pueblo a defender su país, los que quedan de la armada de gato escapan con maricones} "Zabuza-sama no intente moverse lo curare" "no Haku ya es tarde para mí no voy a salir de esta" dijo para luego escupir sangre "ZABUZA-SAMA por favor no diga eso usted es todo lo que me queda por favor" "Haku por mucho tiempo te trate como basura solo como un arma que si me dejaba de servir sería desechada y poco a poco sin darme cuenta tomaste un gran lugar en mi corazón y te llegue a ver como alguien muy especial para mí, ve se libre vive tu vida ve con el rubio que se lanzó sin importarle si moría solo para salvarte, ve y se feliz recuerda que te….quie…ro" y con eso Zabuza el demonio de la niebla paso al otro mundo listo para por fin descansar, Haku lloro mucho por la muerte de su maestro/figura paterna.

Pasaron los días y el puente fue terminado Zabuza fue enterrado cerca del mar su espada junto a su tumba con un sello que no permitirá que fuera sacada de su lugar, el rubio con el conocimiento de gato fue a su mansión y saco todo el dinero que le devolvió al Nami y se encontró con otro contrato de invocación este para leones que sello en uno de sus sellos en su cuerpo con este ya tendría 4 contratos aunque solo allá firmado 3, al irse el equipo 7 escucho el nombre del puente al héroe que le devolvió la esperanza a su pueblo el puente ahora se llamaba El Gran Puente Naruto.

Haku se fue con los shinobis de la hoja para vivir en Konoha ya que ahora no tenía nada y algo le decía que si se iba con el rubio podría encontrar la felicidad.

**3 meses después**

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde su misión en Nami y las cosas solo fueron mejorando Haku se convirtió en un Chunin y trabajaba como médico en la enfermería de la academia, Naruto logro convencer a Kakashi que le enseñara el Chidori con la condición de que no lo use a menos que su oponente este inmovilizado ya que él no tiene el sharingan para evitar la vista de túnel [si supiera] y solo usarlo contra enemigos no con aliados, consiguió su tercer tomoe en cada ojo gracias al entrenamiento de Itachi, firmo su contrato con los leones, empezaba a tener sentimientos por cierta reina del hielo y mañana empezaban los exámenes chunin sin duda los siguientes exámenes sería muy diferentes de los anteriores.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

El rubio se encuentra en las calles de Konoha dirigiéndose al punto de reunión que Kakashi les había indicado en medio de su recorrido se encontró con su compañera de equipo Sakura que también se dirigía hacia el puente, en su viaje notaron que una roca cuadrada lo estaba siguiendo el rubio la ignoro por la mayoría del camino pero después de un tiempo dijo "enserio Konohamaru donde encuentras rocas cuadradas" "ja ya era de esperar que el jefe se diera cuenta" al decir eso la roca exploto en humo y unos niños se encontraban tosiendo por la cantidad de humo "cof cof Konohamaru-chan usaste mucho" dijo la pequeña niña "perdón se me paso la mano" "Konohamaru quienes son ellos" dijo el rubio ya sabiendo la respuesta pero siempre ay que ser amables y preguntar "yo soy Moegi la mejor kunoichi de toda la academia" "yo soy Udon y me gusta los números" "y yo el gran Konohamaru y juntos somos" "LAS FUERZAS ESPECIALES KONOHAMARU" [suspiro] "muy bien Konohamaru que se te ofrece" "jefe jugarías con nosotros ninja" "ja que clase de ninja juega ninja" dijo la pelirosa" "el que ayuda a que mejoren su capacidad de sigilo y estamina" "oye jefe quien es ella? Tu novia?" "guag no Konohamaru nunca bromes con eso" "y eso que significa?" "cierto jefe quien quería salir con alguien tan gruñona y con una frente tan grande" "kono corre" "que?" "CORRE" con eso sale corriendo el y sus compañeros con una pelirosa tras de ellos que no daba indicios de dejarlos ir, iban corriendo por el distrito hasta que al dar vuelta en un callejón sin ir viendo por donde iban chocaron con un par de personas "ahhh" "raaagh mocoso eso duele ahora vas a ver" dijo un chico de unos 14 años que usaba un traje negro con pintura morada de guerra y un objeto atado a su espalda para agarrar a Konohamaru de la camisa y levantarlo "Kankuro deja al niño que dirá **el **si se entera" dijo una rubia de 15 años con el pelo atado en 4 esquinas ambos llevaban bandas que señalaban que eran ninjas de Suna (de la arena) "vamos Temari él no se enterara pero voy a darle a este mocoso una lección por chocar conmigo y no disculparse" "oye bajame sino ya verás lo que mi jefe te hará" "por favor bajalo fue mi culpa yo los estaba persiguiendo y no se dieron cuenta de donde iban por estar atentos a que no los atrapara" "no me importa este niño tiene que aprender" y con eso levanto su puño listo para golpear al niño pero justo antes de que lo tocara Konohamaru desapareció de su mano "te recomiendo que no lo intentes veras él niño que intentaste golpear es un buen amigo mío y el nieto del tercer Hokage, no queras que te expulsen y además tengas que explicar a tu aldea el crimen capital que estabas a punto de cometer solo porque el choco contigo" dijo el rubio detrás del ninja de la arena con un kunai en su cuello y el otro detrás de la cabeza de la rubia "pueden salir ustedes 2 de allí" dijo para que 2 personas salieran dl árbol de a lado una siendo su compañero de equipo Sasuke y el otro un ninja de Suna un pelirrojo de 12 con una calabaza en su espalda ojos verdes llenos de deseo por sangre y alrededor de ellos maquillaje para ocultar su insomnio [mmm en Konoha ay chicos muy guapos como el azabache o el rubio] "gaa-gaara" "Kankuro eres una desgracia para la aldea" "pe-pero Gaara ellos fu-" "callate o te mato" dijo con una voz fría y sin sentimiento dando a entender que no estaba bromeando "vámonos" "espera tu cuál es tu nombre" dijo el Uchiha "yo?" pregunto Temari "no tu compañero el de la calabaza" la rubia puso cara de berrinche "mi nombre es Gaara sabaku (Gaara del desierto) y el tuyo" "Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" el pelirrojo cabeceo en reconocimiento volteándose al rubio "mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y será un placer pelear contigo" "madre desea tu sangre disfrutare matándote" y con eso el equipo de Suna desapareció en un Sunshin de arena dejando a la mayoría del equipo 7 atontado por la forma de ser del ninja de Suna.

"bien Konohamaru será mejor que te vayas a casa con tantos ninjas extranjeros aquí no sabemos que es lo que pueda pasar" "hai jefe" con eso los niños se van "Sakura, Sasuke nos vemos mañana, estén preparados el de pelo rojo es peligroso" "ok Naruto" los genin se retiran dejando al Uzumaki solo "se que están allí salgan ya" de su escondite salieron 7 Figuras al ver las figuras con claridad se puede ver 5 con bandas de Kumogakure (la aldea oculta entre las nubes) y 2 de Iwagakure (la aldea oculta entre las rocas) los ninjas de Kumo eran 1 jonin alto moreno con lentes de sol y tatuaje de buey, 4 Genins el primero era un chico de pelo blanco y moreno con una espada en su espalda y un dulce, la siguiente era una rubia de piel como de porcelana, pelo corto y un busto muy grande para alguien de su edad, la tercera era una pelirroja bajita de piel color chocolate y por ultimo una rubia alta con el pelo en una coleta ropa morada y un busto bueno para su edad. Los de Iwa eran un adulto y una niña el señor era alto llevaba su banda y un chaleco demostrando ser el jounin y la genin era pelinegra con el pelo corto y ropa roja.

"me podrían explicar a que debo el honor de estar frente al jinchuriki del nibi y del hachibi" " yo jo numero 9 yo soy killer bee y yo llevo al hachibi yeah" "ahh bee-sensei debe de parar solo nos avergüenza, bueno mi nombre es yugito nii mucho gusto soy el jinchuriki del nibi" "karui mucho gusto" "omoi gusto en conocerte" "samui" "akatsuchi" "tsh soy kurotsuchi y rockeare en estos exámenes me escuchas Konoha escoria" "tttss que vocabulario para una dama, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y soy el jinchuriki del Kyubi Kurama" lo último lo pensó [oye ha-chan crees que el pueda usar el poder del Kyubi] **[no bee no creo el Kyubi siempre se ha llevado mal con sus contenedores asi que no lo creo, pero si la remota posibilidad pudiera y pueda usar todo su poder sería mejor que te alejes porque comparado con el Kyubi yo no soy nada no puedo ganarle pero si el puede por el momento apostaría que solo puede usar una cola o 2 ya que su cuerpo le falta desarrollarse] **[uff eso es un alivio con solo 2 colas podre derrotarlo pero yugito me preocupa si los 2 pelan y yugito con su máximo y el con 2 colas no creo que pueda salir ella en una pieza] "espero que nos veamos en los exámenes" y con eso naruto desapareció en un Sunshin de fuego.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Ya en las puertas de la academia vemos a los integrantes del equipo 7 entrando a los exámenes suben las escaleras y ven a unos estudiantes tapando la puerta y viendo el genjutsu deciden ignorarlo y subirse al tercer piso iban a las escaleras cuando uno de los que tapaban la puertas dijo "eyy a donde creen que van?" "a tomar los exámenes en el tercer piso Izumo donde no está el genjutsu" "Naruto tenias que arruinar la trampa para los genins que no eran suficientemente hábiles" y con eso Sasuke y kotetsu lanzan una patada para que lee las pare {de allí como el anime palabrería de lee y pelea Sasuke contra lee solo que esta vez Sasuke podía moverse mejor y esquivar a lee haciéndole que aumentara la velocidad}, ya en el salón de clases vemos a los novatos platicando entre ellos chouji comiendo, Shikamaru quejándose, Sakura e ino peleando por Sasuke, Kiba fanfarroneando, shino callado siendo ignorado, Hinata viendo a naruto y sonrojándose, Sasuke viendo a Hinata y teniendo pequeños sonrojos y naruto ignorándolos "oigan no deberían hacer ruido que atraen la atención" "y tu quien te crees que eres" dice Kiba "ahh lo siento mi nombre es Kabuto Yakushi y venía a darle información a mis compañeros genin de la hoja" {pasa como el cannon hasta que empieza dar la información los primeros 2 de Gaara y lee pero pidieron esta vez también a Naruto} "Naruto Uzumaki genin de la hoja compañeros de equipo Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, jounin sensei Kakashi Hatake 40 misiones de rango D, 10 de C, 1 B y otra de rango A, habilidades ninjutsu promedio, taijutsu promedio, genjutsu ninguno" {no pongo Kenjutsu porque el le pidió al Sandaime que no lo pusiera por el momento} [canon ataque de los del sonido, llegada de Ibiki explicación naruto pone las respuestas se las dicen Minato y Kushina, dando valor a los genin, legada de Anko, comienzo del según examen, llegada de Orochimaru} "kukuku veamos qué es lo que tienes Sasuke-kun" el ninja de la hierba se lanza al ataque dando golpes y patadas que el azabache apenas lograba esquivar {fufu lo han entrenado bien Sasuke-kun con tu cuerpo al fin sere inmortal} el pelinegro da una vuelta para atrás y empeiza a ser señas de manos y dice "**Katon: gokakyou no jutsu**" "juju extraordinario Sasuke-kun tu potencial es increíble" saliendo de las llamas sin un rasguño el ninja se lanza contra Sasuke dándole golpes y patadas que Sasuke recibía sin poder defenderse {canon hasta que llega Naruto} "lo siento olvide la contraseña" el rubio se lanza contra el ninja de Kusa "**Katon: Hosenka no jutsu**" esquivo el ninja para que el rubio atacara por detrás con velocidad jounin, el ninja estaba atónito no esperaba que el rubio fuera asi de rápido y fuerte su golpes dolían mucho casi como los de Tsunade [lo que no sabía era que el rubio bajo la fuerza de sus golpes mucho su fuerza ahora rebasaba por mucho a la de Tsunade" el rubio seguía atacando cuando hizo espacio y lanzo su siguiente jutsu "**Katon: karyu endan" **Orochimaru ahora sabia que algo estaba mal sus reportes no decían sobre que el rubio fuera tan fuerte esto no estaba bien para nada, fuera del fuego Naruto sabía que esto no había acabado "vamos ya sal de tu escondite Orochimaru" "kukuku como supiste que era yo" "solo otra persona además de la loca del examen puede convocar a las serpientes duh" y con esto Naruto necesitaba que lo siguiente sucediera aunque no le gustara {vamos Kurama} **{ok pero preparate esto va a doler} **y con eso el rubio se vio en vuelto en una capa de chakra rojiza con una cola "ahh solo el chico Kyubi al fin va a usar este poder" con esto los 22 pelearon pero al último momento Orochimaru logro agarrar a Naruto y golpearlo con el sello de cinco puntos y lo lanzo a otro lado [canon excepto que Sasuke no se sale de sus casillas por lo de Itachi] "jujuju con el tiempo vendrás a mi por poder" "ahhh yo un-nunca iré hacia a ti" "hmp ya lo veremos" y con eso Sasuke se desmayó {canon hasta el inico de las preliminares} "cough bien daremos inicio a las preliminares la primera pelea será Sasuke uchiha vs Yoroi akado {canon hasta la pelea de naruto} "mira akamaru victoria fácil" "bien hora de demostrar de lo que estoy hecho" los 2 bajan al escenario donde se empieza el combate Kiba lanza unas shurikens al rubio que solo las esquiva con facilidad, naruto corre hacia Kiba con una patada "preparate Kiba" y con eso naruto sale corriendo alrededor de Kiba "vamos sal y ataca como hombre" "de acuerdo tu lo pediste" y con eso naruto ataca a Kiba con el loto primario "esto se acabo Kiba" en el balcón "Kakashi tu le enseñaste eso a Naruto" pregunta gai "no gai ni siquiera sabía que el lo supiera" {canon} " las batallas serán

Naruto vs neji

Yugito vs samui

Sasuke vs Gaara

Shikamaru vs temari

Kurotsuchi vs omoi

Shino vs kankuro

No importante vs no importante

Dosu vs karui

"bien nos veremos en un mes para las finales buena suerte"

Lamento la tardanza pero estuve ocupado en las fiestas y luego fue el inicio de clases y mi horario es muy apretado que no creo que pueda subir una vez cada semana asi que subiré cada 2 semanas ya ahora si sin fallar o solo retrasos de 2 día bye les dice su kami


End file.
